Hurt
by LoelGrey
Summary: Youko x Kurama. Un Flashback sobre el pasado entre Youko y Kurama. Y por se lo cuenta todo esto a Hiei? Reviews please


Hurt

(Yu Yu Hakusho) By Loel J. Grey 

Todos los derechos pertenecen a Yoshihiri Togashi y Jump Comics como todos los personajes que aparecen en este fic. No gano dinero, solo mato el tiempo.

Hiei se despertó en la cama de Kurama. Los rayos del sol le habían despertado.

„Toma", una voz muy suave le despertó por completo. Kurama le había traído un baso con agua. Hiei alzo el brazo y se lo bebió rápido.

"Que pasó Kurama, no me recuerdo a nada."

"Estabas en el Makai, introduciéndote en la lucha entre Youko y yo."

« Es verdad! » Ahora Hiei se fijaba en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, estaba cubierto de vendas EL cuello, el tórax, los brazos, las muñecas, las piernas y rodillas. « Quién ganó? »

« Bueno, estoy aquí, no? » Kurama se sentó en el bordillo de la cama.

FLASHBACK

En el Makai.

Youko se había separado del cuerpo de Kurama. Los dos se contemplaban, entonces por sorpresa Youko se abalanzó encima de Kurama y le sujetó en el suelo.

« SUELTAME ! » pero el zorro no le hizo ni caso y bajó a besarle.

"SUELTALE estúpido zorro!" Hiei había aparecido encima de un árbol cercano. Youko le miró, pero bajó a los labios de Kurama sin besarle, pero lamer sus labios.

"Hm… deliciouse, tendría que hacerlo a menudo."

Pero en este instante Hiei atacó con su espada, pero el zorro se apartó con facilidad. La katana casi llegó al cuello de Kurama que todavía estaba en el suelo. Los dos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y en este instante Youko aumentó su youki y lanzo una bala espiritual contra Hiei. El Kourime la recibió de golpe en la espada y se quedó inconsciente encima de Kurama.

« Tch… » Youko apartó Hiei de Kurama con un gesto molesto y lo lanzo contra un árbol. Ahí los troncos le rodeaban con sus brazos para que no pudiese introducirse de nuevo y se dedicó otra vez a Kurama. Bajó a su cuello y le mordió suavemente lo que hizo que Kurama reaccionó entre sus piernas. Entonces Kurama se agarró al zorro y le dio vuelta 180 grados teniendo una hoja de hierba afilada entre sus dedos y apuntándola al cuello del Youko.

"Sé lo que te gusta y lo que no, así que no hace falta ocultarte delante de mí." Le susurró al oído y eso provocó que Youko gemía. Youko quería apartarse, pero al mismo tiempo quería que Kurama se quedase con él.

El ningen mordió cada vez más fuerte hasta por fin conseguir más gemidos del kitsune, eso hizo que aumentó su propio placer y se puso encima del cuerpo del demonio, frotándose juntos. Kurama empezó a aumentar el mordisco y extraer la sangre de una herida. No podía contenerse más y abrió una herida grande que hizo que Youko gritó de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo. Bebiendo la sangre del youkai. Kurama se aferró más a él y le clavó sus uñas en su hombro. Cada dolor aumentó el placer del zorro y gritó cada vez más alto. Su cuerpo casi no podía almanecer más el placer y abrió sus ojos para distraerse de algo, pero lo único que vio eran unos ojos verdes de vez en cuando y el pelo rojo de su amante. Si no hiciese algo enseguida podría devorar el jovencito.

"Más…" salió de la boca del zorro y Kurama le obedeció. Metió sus dedos en el pantalón del otro para satisfacerle mientras aumentó el placer mordiendo la clavícula de Youko. Los gemidos aumentaban y Youko no podía contenerse más y gritó de placer.

´No más por favor, sino no sé que haré…´ Youko abrazó a Kurama atraer sus dientes más hacia su cuello para que mordiese más. Su cuerpo reaccionó justamente en contra de su mente. Quería fundirse con él, ser uno con él, fundirse con él y recibir el placer más grande del mundo, pero su mente le alarmó de algo, no sabía que era y entonces paso lo que su mente le ordenó inconscientemente, empujo al cuerpo del joven con tanta fuerza para alejárselo, que se sorprendió por si mismo.

Youko no sabía que significaba, si lo estaba disfrutando.

"Que te pasa? Acaso te molesta? Pues ahora es muy tarde."

„No me toques..." Los ojos de Youko se nublaban y no pudo ver nada, su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su pulso no se paró. No sentía nada, todo estaba blando, nada tenía tacto propio, todo olía igual, todo era igual, todo era negro por un momento. Cuándo quería levantarse empezó a temblar por todo el cuerpo, que le pasaba ahora? Iba caerse hacia atrás, pero ahí estaba Kurama para sostenerle.

"Que te pasa?"

« No lo sé » y se apoyo contra el otro cuerpo. El ningen le miró con una cara de interrogante, pero Youko no le pudo mirar en los ojos. Tenía miedo, miedo de algo, miedo en hacerle daño. Era un animal, era obvio, si Kurama fuese un demonio no pasaría nada, pero como es ningen le podría hacer mucho daño, y luego le rechazaría aún más. De repente Youko tenía mucho miedo, estaba temblando por eso? Kurama le abrazó, pero el Youko quería apartarse.

"Oye que té pasa?"

« Nada, déjame en paz, tu no lo entiendes, no eres un demonio! » Kurama le pegó en la cara. "Soy medio demonio!"

"Si pero tu cuerpo es ningen, no pudiese aguantarlo si le hiciese daño alguno". Youko quería alejarse, pero Kurama le sostenía. No quería alejarse de él, pero tampoco le podía mirar, así que se tapo su cara con el pelo que le cayó hacia delante y se sentó al suelo. Sus garras estaban frías como el hielo, en su interior todavía estaba presente el poder del demonio que le ordenó seguir, disfrutar y acabar con lo empezado y su miembro le ordenó lo mismo. Youko miró hacia el cielo oscuro, no había luna llena, obvio, en el Makai casi nunca había luna llena, ni siquiera hoy había luna. El zorro suspiro en alivio, menos mal, al menos así tendré mi poder un poco controlado. Ojala si ahora tuviera un yoriyouki limiter, esto al menos le contenía en destrozar al jovencito y así los dos podrían contemplacer el gusto del placer.

"No te preocupes…estoy bien." Con estas palabras se levantó el zorro y se dirigió hacia el ningen que le sostenía con un abrazo cálido. Sin que el chico de diera cruenta, Youko se metió algo en la boca y lo tragó. Entonces, el kitsune besó al jovencito y se frotó junto con el chico. Kurama no sabía como reaccionar, pero al notar que el zorro estaba en calor, quería ayudarle en disfrutarlo en grande y metió su mano en su pantalón. Youko gimió de placer al notar un dedo dentro de sí y acercó sus caderas a las de Kurama.

Kurama bajó su mirada, sonriendo, apartó la túnica y beso los pezones de Youko y meter al mismo tempo el dedo más profundo en su interior. Youko gimió de placer, quería más. Ahora estaba mucho más relajado y disfrutaba de los dedos expertos de su otra parte. Kurama mordió un pezón para distraer el zorro y con eso metió otro dedo junto al otro.

"Ahh… Kurama!" Entonces Kurama volvió a morderle en el cuello y aumentar más el placer. Entonces le giró y empujó a Youko contra un árbol. Sus dedos se movían dentro del otro y Youko agarró el pelo de Kurama, pero éste lo interpretó como aumentar el mordisco y lo hizo. Youko grito en lo más alto cuando recibió que el placer le iba volver loco y entonces pasó lo que nadie pensaba. La hierba que había tomado antes el zorro afectó y creció en el interior del kitsune haciendo que traspasaba su piel por todos los sitios como lanzas finas que florecían poco después. Kurama se asustó y se alejó un paso:

"Shimaneki? Naze?"

"Jeje, eso es lo único que se me ocurrió en este momento…" Y se cayó al suelo. Poco después el zorro desapareció.

FIN FLASHBACK

« Pero porque entonces tú esta cubierto de heridas? »

« Recuerdas que Youko y yo somos la misma persona? » La cortina se la habitación se movió un poco a causa del viento. Una brisa entró y el pelo rojo de Kurama se movió y Hiei se quedó sonrojado.

"Kitsune o ningen, me da igual, amo lo que amo."

"Gracias Hiei." Le agarró por la mandíbula y le besó profundamente.

« Coff… » Kurama toso y sangre salpicó el cojín.

"Kurama?"

« Je je, vaya… » Kurama lamió la sangre de sus labios y sus dedos. Sus ojos degradaban en un instante de verde a dorado, pero volvían a ser verdes. « Creo que estoy celoso… »

« Celoso? De quién? De Mi? »

« No… en absoluto… sino de mí mismo… »

Hiei no sabía que significaba y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Kurama se quedo a su lado y sonrió. Le gustaba la cara que ponía Hiei mientras dormía.

Se levantó y se fue a un espero de cuerpo entero mirándose: En el espejo de veía la imagen de Youko Kurama sonriendo diabólicamente.

FIN


End file.
